The Worlds Finest for The First Time
by Yuri Calil
Summary: I do not own absolutely any of the characters I have written here and it is obviously not a cannon storyline. This is the story I created before Clark got the black outfit. It is also my first fanfic so please feel free to leave any kind of criticism good or bad and hopefully constructive :). Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story!
1. The Stranger in The Batsuit

**Chapter I: The Stranger in The Bat Suit**

* * *

"Star Labs building is being robbed all units required at central road" his super hearing never failed him. He turned into a red and blue blur and disappeared. Seconds later he was amidst the crowd gathering in front of the enormous building that stood in front of him. Helicopters circled the building _that rules out jumping in _he thought. X-ray vision was the way to go, scanning thoroughly through the exits and entrances to the building, the boy in the red jacket looked extremely focused to the point where people were starting to notice and when he was about to break out of his tranc… "_A person? A man by the looks of the skeletal structure. Trying to get in, by the looks of it, but how?" _The person was typing away on something on their wrist? "_Alright back up to see what this guy is up to." _He thought to himself. He was surprised when he caught a glimpse of a man dressed up in a bat outfit. _"Huh? I don't get it?" _the young man was confused, was the man one of the thieves? If so why was he trying to get in? He certainly wasn't the police, not in that costume. He used his super hearing to listen in on the bat figure. The door that was locked sounded and opened in front of the strange man and no alarm sounded anywhere. He took that chance to go inside and speed past the strange man without him even noticing. Finally Clark could feel the heat of battle once again, the week had been slow, now his blood was pumping so fast and so loud it almost interfered with his hearing. Clark scanned the building and everything seemed fine on the first 46 floors after that his vision could only see a white celling _"Lead. Damn it" _why would a building need lead sheets in between levels? _"Focus Clark. Stop robbery first, questions later" _and so he disappeared again.

Lately he wanted to be more Kryptonian. He wanted to make his powers feel natural like opening and closing his hand. He was on the 47th floor he felt blind… Seeing this now, he had succeeded in doing so. All these lead walls made him feel like he was a blind man about to walk into some secret gang war. _"More lead. This is starting to piss me off." _ He made his way around the level in super speed… what took a normal person 30 minutes took him only 30 in seconds, he finally reached the heart of the problem, a 3.5 m tall giant with tubes coming out of his back into the pack he carried. He had made too many judgement errors in the past to go in guns blazing and beat up the big guy. He was about to analyse the scenario before going in (he wasn't great at deductions but he wanted to be a journalist right?) when he spotted the bat character again _"how did he… Never mind so is this what he's doing? Vigilante work? Great. All I needed was a bat rookie to worry about." _

But before he could finish analysing the bat costumed character flew? More like floated silently with the help of the cape that Clark had just noticed, landed behind the giant so silently he had to push his super hearing to the maximum to hear his steps. He placed something on the giant's back before talking to him. Noted the giant didn't even have the slightest clue about what was on his back. Finally the bat figure spoke "Hello Bane" a strong low voice spoke, calmly but yet with a threatening tone that got the hair on the back of the Kryptonian's neck standing. He knew he should help this man but he physically couldn't. He was compelled to sit there and watch. He just couldn't help himself, something about this Bat person made Clark sure the giant was going to lose before the battle even started, it was settled with two words. "A bit out of your jurisdiction isn't it Batman?!" Bane swung his arm into what Clark new now as Batman, Batman easily jumped over Bane's arms and with a quick series of movements he landed on the huge muscly arm launched himself off of it and kicks the face of the intruder with so much strength the huge body couldn't help but tumble back. The bat took advantage of that to grapple the giant's arm and he was up on his shoulder just like that. Bane now regained conscience tried to grab on to Batman, a failed attempt as the huge bat wrapped his legs around his opponents neck and then started to deliver a series of quick strong punches so fast even Clark was impressed. But it wasn't long before Batman lost that advantage as the ginormous body got used to the blows in the head and Bane made his move. Batman noticed it but wasn't quick enough to escape, huge hands grabbed Batman's cape and threw him to the other side of the room. Two broken ribs Clark counted. _"Wait. Two Broken ribs? This is just a regular guy in a bat costume?!"_ A red and blue blur appeared where Clark used to stand and then, he wasn't there anymore.


	2. The Fight

Chapter II: The Fight

* * *

He couldn't breathe. He looked down to his broad, strong body and he could easily see something was wrong. Analysing further, it seemed one of his ribs was broken and another was fractured. _"No time to worry about it" _his lips slightly angled to form an almost unnoticeable smile when he thought of the sermon he'd have to hear from Alfred when he got home. Coming back to the fight, Bane was saying something about ripping up the bat. _"Got to keep him talking need time to recover." _

"So" Bane said with disgust "What are you doing here in Metropolis little bat?" Batman focused, analysed and calmly spoke "Isn't it obvious Bane? I'm here to take you down." A sick smirk appeared on Bane's face "You? Take me down? I learn from my mistakes Bats! I have Kevlar around my tubes you won't be able to break them like you did before!" "Is that so?" The Bat had had enough time to recover. He could feel his broken ribs but he knew they weren't close to piercing any organs. _"Good."_ He thought _"Now if the tubes with venom are protected by Kevlar how can I… wait… what's that?" _ he saw something in his peripheral vision. It was a red and blue blur, even if he had seen the flash of the two primary colors for just a millisecond he knew for sure it wasn't a mistake, his training would've made sure of that _"So… the Blur is here? This should be interesting… but whose side is he on?" _

"Tell me Bane have you noticed it?" Bane's smirk disappeared as he looked around "Noticed what little bat?" the bat was had a smile on his face that would make the Joker proud. _"So he's not on Bane's side apparently." _ "We have company." As if on cue Bane fell to the ground so fast he couldn't even reply. "Red-and-Blue-Blur? That's you call yourself right? He's going to take a lot more than that to take down." Sure enough Bane got up with nothing but a scratch on his face. Bane started to look around, ignoring the fact that Batman was right in front of him. "The Red-And-Blue-Blur huh?! What are the odds? Come here and fight me like a man!"

A look of true horror came on Bane's face, he turned to where Batman was and he was gone "Now you too bats? Get out of the shadows!" Without making a single noise Batman appeared behind Bane. "As you wish."

* * *

After hitting the giant Clark wasn't sure what to do next. He hit Bane hard not too hard, but hard enough to make an elephant pass out. But this Batman character seemed to have everything under control. Clark felt compelled to watch the dark figure, the threatening feeling that emanated off Batman was still there but Clark could see the man was more meticulous, more precise, and more powerful than Green Arrow ever was. _"How can a normal human being be so… not human?" _he'd felt a similar vibe coming off of the Martian before, but the Martian had powers that would've finished Bane in a second _"No… He has to be human." _ He looked back at the fight, saw how the fight progressing. Batman was dodging all of Bane's blows without even breaking a sweat. Suddenly he realised, Bane was scared of this man, throwing punches left and right. While Batman stood strong, firm, calm. _"I might not know a lot about fighting but I know this fight is over. Bane has no chance." _Clark took off and punched Bane in the face. This time it was so hard Bane fell to the ground. _"Can't stay around enough vigilantes know my secret identity already."_ With that he went back to his viewpoint.

* * *

Batman was unmoved by the shock of the ginormous body tumbled to the ground and again Batman saw a glimpse of red and blue. _"Good the Blur is on my side and he bought me enough time to figure out what to do about Bane. Think Bruce. The bomb on his back alone won't be enough."_ He thought as Bane got up slowly. Batman dodged a massive fist coming his way, he jumped on top of it with just enough momentum to flip over the muscly arm and land without making a single noise._"Gotta make all is senses useless, he might be able to see me, but the cape will throw him off, he can't hear me, can't smell me either the suit should make sure of that." _he reached for his belt and in one swift movement he pulled out his batarangs and threw them, the speed and accuracy of the movement took Bane by surprise. The mountain of muscle wasn't quick enough to dodge and the blades from the black projectiles. The batarangs carved three straight crimson lines on Bane's cheek. A horrifying laughter broke out, one so evil that it would rival Joker's."I think you lost your touch when u left Gotham little Bat!" A disturbing smile formed on Batman's face, so disturbing Bane already knew what was coming next. Shattering glass, the lights were gone. "As you can see Bane, I wasn't aiming for you." _"One of the lights isn't completely out. Blinking, that's good. If the bomb isn't enough, panic and a few hits should do it along with the C-4."_

* * *

The darkness surprised Clark and as much as he knew he should help the vigilante. He couldn't leave, this Batman character was something different. He had seen this type of vigilante before, no powers and yet able to accomplish just as much if not more than Clark. Even so Oliver wasn't like this guy. Batman was on a whole different level to Green Arrow. Clark was compelled to watch this fight through, though it wasn't like him to do that, he wanted to help but something about the Batman didn't let him, he just couldn't interfere with the fight.

* * *

The light blinked and the bat was nowhere to be seen. Blinked again, and he was next to Bane but when he threw a punch, Batman's cape wrapped around Bane's fist. The illusion was that the punch had gone through Batman and Bane jumped back to bring his fist back in. Lights off. Silence, an overwhelming sense of nothingness. Lights on. Kick to the side of the head strong enough to make Bane tumble a bit to the left. Lights off. Bane's screams break the silence as he starts to punch into the pitch black room. Lights on. Head on punch to the face, the giant becomes disoriented and angrier than he was. He pulled his arm back to punch Batman when the lights went off. Bane was now scared and in the darkness he screams "Where are you?!" and a whisper so close to Bane's ear that he could feel the heat from Batman's voice simply saying "Right here." Lights go on and a grapple hook wraps around Bane's legs and he falls to the ground. But before he reaches the ground the explosive on Bane's back goes off. The explosion wasn't huge, just hard enough to knock him through one floor to a lab underneath. The titan called Bane was lying there, inert on the floor. The fight was done in seconds.


	3. The Aftermath

**Chapter III: The Aftermath**

* * *

The fight was over and in that moment Clark realised how dangerous this man was. That titan could've been easily twice his size and yet there he was, one floor beneath them. _"Who is this guy? He's a man but he's… something else too and that fight? It was…"_He let the word escape his mouth. "…Incredible" A growl responds in the shadows behind him. "No. It was sloppy. Thanks for the assistance but I didn't need it." The blur with lightning speed turned to the darkness and even with his amazing vision could only barely make out the man's silhouette and eyes. His eyes were bright and white against all the darkness, like the moon on a winter's night. But despite this brightness, there was a darkness within them, a darkness so deep that it inspired fear even in a Kryptonian like himself. "It sure didn't look like you were handling it" Clark said with a slight smirk. He could tell this Batman character was proud from the moment he saw him. "I would have done fine on my own. Now, more importantly have you any idea why Bane would come to Metropolis?" Clark's smirk went away in a blink _"Why would someone like him come here?"_ The Blur now inquisitively stared at the darkness surrounding the two white dots "No, actually I was about to ask you who he was. He seemed to know you well… uh… Batman?" Come to think of it, he'd never heard of this vigilante, and even if he and Chloe weren't talking, she would have said something to him before he left had they acquired a new member to their team. "Yes and I believe you go by the _The Blur_?" Clark nodded in response. "Well, Blur, Bane and I have a history. We are from Gotham City." Clark was a bit embarrassed to admit "I'm sorry; I'm not very familiar with Gotham City." Batman moved unexpectedly and Clark almost missed the movement in the dark corner. "I have to check on Bane before he wakes up." As he says that he steps into the light. Now Clark could see Batman from up close. He wore some kind of fitted armour. The suit was grey with a large black bat symbol across his chest. There were multiple lines on his suit where the armour plates break for flexibility. His gloves matched his boots, black and spiked, thick and very robust, but completely silent as they made no sound while he walked. He also wore a belt, full of pockets and specially shaped compartments, the belt was a dark yellow however it had a shine to it. Then there was the final piece to the puzzle, the cape and cowl they were one single black piece of what had to be a unique piece of material. The cowl had two spikes to represent the ears of the bat figure and the cape had semicircles cut off the end making a series of pikes at the end of it. Clark was impressed but he barely had any time to look at the vigilante's costume before he jumped down the hole in the floor.

* * *

"_The blur… Can I trust him? He seemed sincere enough… I will trust him for now… But I will need a contingency plan."_ He now looked at the giant before him. _"Kevlar huh? Too smart for Bane alone… no… Too expensive for Bane alone."_ His hands reached automatically for his belt to a deeper pocket and pulled out a black cube, he pressed a small button and watched it fold out into a blowtorch. He hears a _thud _behind him, no need to look back _"He's too loud to be of any use right now."_ Annoyed, Batman turns to the Blur "Learn to be discreet, or you'll get us both killed. Now... the police is not far from here, I have to disconnect these tubes from his backpack before they arrive." He lit the blowtorch and starts melting the Kevlar tubes. "What are you doing?" The Blur sounded slightly offended by the Bat's remark _"So predictable"_ Batman thought "Because these send a serum through him which heighten his muscle structure, sending them into overdrive. That's what makes Bane this thing, without it he's just a thug. The police can lock him up easier this way." Just as he broke the first tube the serum started to spill out of it except it wasn't the usual brown, this time it was green. _"This isn't the normal serum is it Bane?" _ The Blur fell to his knees "Keep that… away" By then it was too late the Bat had already broken the second and biggest tube. The tube squirted everywhere including on the Blur who immediately fell to the ground. Though Bruce noticed it he didn't have the time to check on the Blur right away. He had to destroy the last tube. It wasn't long (5.3 seconds by Bruce's count) before he could cut through the tube. Bane started to shrink _"Wait…"_ Bruce noticed _"He's shrinking at a slower rate than before."_ The Blur tried to call for help "Bat… man…" was all he could say. The Bat moved at unusual speed to help the vigilante, covered in green liquid. In fact the serum covering him was glowing far brighter than the liquid oozing out of the tubes. _"Something's wrong, he's not responding." _He checked man's pulse _"He's just unconscious. But if this keeps up he will die, his weak." _ Bruce then picked up the Blur, putting him on his left shoulder. "Alfred, call the Batwing in for a pickup" _"Where to Master Bruce?"_ "The Metropolis base"

* * *

_The sky was dark, he could see nothing and when lightning stroke it turned red, red with blood of the one who he failed. He stands alone in the middle of Metropolis as blood red rain drips on his face, red like the stain left on the floor of The Watchtower. He drops to his knees in disgrace, he failed his dad, his mum, he failed Jor-El, he failed everyone he ever cared about. Now he swims in the blood of his failure, forever lost, forever trapped._ "Jimmy!" _he yells out as he sees the one he failed _"Jimmy I'm sorry! I failed you! I should have listened to Oliver, he was right. I killed you! I let you die Jimmy!" _the dead boy walks closer to the Kryptonian _"Relax C.K. You are my hero." _The ocean of blood rises and washes all away. _

"No Jimmy!" he jumps out of the bed and finds himself in a dark room.

"So you finally decided to wake up."


End file.
